


[ÇEVİRİ] Baby, It's Cold Outside

by chansooturkey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansooturkey/pseuds/chansooturkey
Summary: Kyungsoo genel olarak üşümüş ve sinirlenmişti. Chanyeol ise yalnızca yardım etmek istemişti.





	[ÇEVİRİ] Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baby, It's Cold Outside](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/400662) by moon_things. 



> Yazar: moon_things  
> Çevirmen: doyeolight

Her şey Kyungsoo soğuk algınlığına yakalandığında başladı.

Pekâlâ, muhtemelen bundan daha önce başlamıştı fakat Kyungsoo yalnızca soğuk algınlığına yakalandığında farkına vardı ve bu gerçekten Chanyeol onun kapısını tıklatıp cevap vermesi için sıcacık yatağından çıkmaya zorladığında başladı.

Chanyeol sırıtıyordu, her zamanki gibi, burnunun ve kulaklarının ucu dışarıda olduğu için kızarmıştı. Son günlerde kış havası iyice yerleşmişti-bunun sonucu olarak Kyungsoo soğuk algınlığına yakalanmıştı.

"Ne istiyorsun?"

Kararlı bir ifadeyle Chanyeol'ün gülümsemesi genişledi, "Baek ve Jongdae okuldaki çeşmenin içine banyo köpüğü koydu ve harika görünecek." Birkaç ay içinde arkadaş olmuşlardı, Chanyeol en azından onun her zaman lafı uzatmamasını tercih ettiğini öğrenmişti. "Gelip görmek ister misin?"

"Hayır." Dedi Kyungsoo ve burnunu çekti. "Soğuk algınlığına yakalandım ve sınavım var."

Chanyeol'ün coşkulu yüz ifadesi anında yüzünden düştü, "Soğuk algınlığına mı yakalandın?"

"Aynen öyle." Biraz öksürdü ve irkildi. Chanyeol tüm gün boyunca konuştuğu ilk kişi olmuştu ve boğazı kullanılmaması sebebiyle kuruluktan paslanmış gibi hissediyordu. "Bugün içeride kalıyorum. Kusura bakma."

"Sorun değil." Chanyeol Kyungsoo'nun kapısından geriye doğru adım atarak çabucak söyledi. Dudaklarını ısırıyor, kaçıp gitme ve kucaklaşma teklifinde bulunmanın arasında bir yerde ikiye bölünmüş görünüyordu, her ikisi de Chanyeol'ün yapacağı türde şeylerdi. Kyungsoo bir baş ağrısının geldiğini hissedebiliyordu.

"Ders çalışmaya dönmeliyim," Dedi ve Chanyeol sanki düşüncelerinden irkilmiş gibi birazcık sıçradı.

"Ah, evet üzgünüm." Bir adım daha geri attı, Kyungsoo'nun kapısını kapatabileceği ve konuşmanın ortasında kabalık ettiğini hissetmeyeceği kadar uzaktaydı. Kyungsoo bitmek bilmeyen muhabbetlerin kralı ve olağandışı motor gibi bir çenesi olan Chanyeol için yapması garip bir şey olmasaydı minnettar olurdu. "Sonra görüşürüz." Dedi Chanyeol ve koridordan aşağıya doğru yola çıktı.

Kyungsoo ne kadar budala göründüğünü fark edip kapıyı kapatmadan önce bir anlığına boş kapı aralığına baktı. Belki Chanyeol'ün çeşmeye gitmek için acelesi vardı, Kyungsoo öyle varsaydı, battaniye kozasına ve içinde yer alan psikoloji ders kitabına döndü.

On dakika bile geçmemişken kapısında yeni bir tıklatma vardı ve Kyungsoo kendisini yalnızca minimum titremeler ve öksürüklerle battaniyesinden kazıyarak çıkarabilmişti.

Yine Chanyeol'dü, tabii ki oydu, fakat bu kez kafeteryanın logosunun basılı olduğu küçük bir kap tutuyordu.

"Sana biraz çorba getirdim." Dedi, bir kez daha sırıtarak sıcak kabı Kyungsoo'nun ellerine bastırdı. "Daha iyi hisset, tamam mı?"

"Tabii," dedi Kyungsoo, daha iyi hissetmek sanki kendi elindeymiş, bağışıklık sisteminin işini iyi yapmasına bağlı değilmiş gibi. "Teşekkür ederim."

Üniversitenin herkesin kendi kendini idare etmesi gereken bir yer olduğunu öğrenmişti fakat ikinci bir an Chanyeol'ün kaçışını izlerken çorba getiren arkadaşlara sahip olmanın daima güzel olduğunu düşündü.

**

Kyungsoo soğuk algınlığı büyük ölçüde geçip Salı günü Baekhyun ile sabah dersine doğru yola koyulana kadar gerçekten yeniden bu konu üzerinde düşünmemişti. Koridordan merdivenlere doğru giderken Chanyeol'ün kapısından geçtiler, kapı neredeyse onlar geçer geçmez açıldı. Chanyeol önlerine zıpladı, üzerinde hâlâ pijamaları vardı ve Kyungsoo'ya kalın yünlü bir atkı uzatıyordu.

"Dışarısı soğuk." Dedi, "Bunu takmalısın."

Kyungsoo atkıya baktı, "Ben zaten atkı takıyorum."

"O pamuklu bez," Chanyeol güldü, "Bu ise bir atkı."

Biraz didişme yaşandı fakat sonunda Kyungsoo atkıyı ondan aldı-çünkü sabahın sekiziydi ve Chanyeol'ün sesi gürdü ve Kyungsoo bir kat dolusu kızgın, uykusunu alamamış üniversiteliyle uğraşmak istemiyordu.

Baekhyun ile sınıfa doğru yol almaya devam ettiler, dışarısı epey soğuktu bu yüzden ince örgülü atkısını Chanyeol'ün verdiği yün olanla değiştirdi. Buz gibi rüzgar ansızın katlanılması daha kolay olmuştu ve Kyungsoo yaptığının farkına varmadan yüzünü atkıya daha çok gömdü. Baekhyun ona garip bir bakış attığında yeniden doğruldu ve yanaklarındaki sıcaklık için soğuk havayı suçladı.

**

Kyungsoo ondan sonra Chanyeol'ün kendisini soğuktan korumak için durmaksızın atkılar, eldivenler, şapkalar ve daha başla şeyler vermeye çalıştığının farkına varmaya başladı. Bu şeylerden kaç tane giydiğinin ya da dışarıda ne kadar süre duracağının bir önemi yokmuş gibi görünüyordu- Kyungsoo en ufak bir rahatsızlık belirtisi gösterdiğinde Chanyeol somurtuyor ve ona tüylü, örgülü bir şeyler uzatıyordu.

Bir gece kafeteryadan ayrılırlarken soğuk hava kendisini çarptığında Kyungsoo'nun dikkati Baekhyun ve Jongdae'nin kafeteryadaki çıtır parmak tavuğun kalitesi üzerine yapılan tartışmayla dağılmıştı. Birazcık titredi ve Chanyeol derhal kulaklarını kapatan tüylü şapkasını Kyungsoo'nun başına yerleştirdi.

"Chanyeol," Kyungsoo çıkarmak için şapkaya uzanarak iç geçirdi. "Ben iyiyim. Buradan yurda üç dakikalık yürüme mesafesi var."

"Emin misin?" Diye sordu Chanyeol. Şapkasını geri aldı fakat herhangi bir ürperme görürse Kyungsoo'yu takması için zorlamaya hazır görünüyordu.

Kyungsoo gözlerini devirdi. "Evet, eminim."

"Kendin giysen iyi edersin Yeol," Dedi Baekhyun, o ve Jongdae diğer ikisine bakarken kıs kıs gülüyorlardı. "Şifayı kaparsan bir hafta boyunca tüm yurt bir fil misali hapşırığınla baş etmek zorunda kalacak."

Chanyeol surat astı fakat şapkayı kafasına takmak yerine elinde tutmaya devam etti.

Bu durum çok defa yaşandı. Pek çok kez Kyungsoo reddedip kendisine uzatılan şeyleri geri çevirse de Chanyeol yine veriyor ve yine ona emin misin diye soruyordu. Rahat bırakmadan önce en az iki kez soruyordu. Bu güzel bir şey diye düşünüyordu Kyungsoo, Chanyeol'ün kendisine göz kulak oluşu güzeldi fakat bazen birazcık sinir bozucu olabiliyordu. Üniversite öğrencisi olmak için evinden uzaklaşmakla baş edebiliyor ve tek kişilik yurt odasında yaşayabiliyorsa soğuk havanın da üstesinden tek başına gelebilirdi.

**

Dışarısı daha da erken kararmaya başladı ve Kyungsoo'nun akşam dersinden yurda neredeyse zifiri karanlıkta yürümesi gerekmişti. Sıcaklık da eskisinden daha çabuk düşmüştü, o öğlen dersi başladığında neredeyse sıcak olmasına karşın dondurucu bir soğuk vardı.

Kyungsoo elleri ceplerine sıkıştırılmış bir şekilde titreyerek bahçede karşıya doğru geçti. Sıcak bir şeyler almayı unutmuş olduğu için kendisine kızması, sahip olduğu diğer işlerin üzerine bir hafta içinde bitirmesi gereken yeni bir ödevle gerilen zihnine hiç yardımcı olmuyordu, bir de bunlar yetmezmiş gibi lanet olası derecede soğuk—

"Kyungsoo!"

Ses yüzünden neredeyse sıçradı fakat çevresine baktığında aşina olduğu kulak sarmalayan şapkasıyla kendisine doğru koşan Chanyeol'ü gördü. İmzası hâline gelen geniş sırıtışı Kyungsoo'nun ne giydiğini- daha doğrusu ne giymediğini görecek kadar yakına gelinceye dek yüzünde kalabildi.

"Montun nerede?" Diye sordu, bir yerlerde saklı olabilirmiş gibi çevresine bakıyordu.

"Unuttum," Kyungsoo dişlerinin takırdamasını önlemek için elinden geleni yaparak söyledi. Yalnızca Chanyeol'ün yürümeye devam etmesi için kendisine müsaade etmesini istiyordu böylece belki donarak ölmeden önce yurduna ulaşmayı başarabilirdi.

Chanyeol ona kaşlarını çattı, bununla birlikte, kendi montunu çıkarmadan önce bir anlığına tereddüt etti. "Benimkini al."

Kyungsoo sabırsızlıkla iç çekti, "Hayır, Chanyeol."

"Ama—"

"Kes şunu," Kyungsoo keskin bir şekilde söyledi, "Bana göz kulak olmana ihtiyacım yok tamam mı? Ben iyiyim."

Chanyeol geriye doğru adım atmaya başladı, korkmuştu ve bakışlarını yere indirdi. Ansızın boyuna rağmen ufacık görünüyordu, "Üzgünüm" diye mırıldandı, utanmış gibiydi.

"Montunu geri giy." Kyungsoo başını yurdun bulunduğu yöne çevirerek söyledi. Chanyeol'ün peşinden gelmediğinin farkına varmadan önce yalnızca birkaç adım atmıştı. "Geliyor musun?"

Chanyeol başını iki yana salladı, hâlâ yukarıya bakmıyordu. "Ben...birazdan geleceğim." Bakışlarını yerden kaldırdı fakat doğruca yere bakmadan önce gözleri Kyungsoo'nunkilerle zar zor buluşmuştu. "S-sen gidebilirsin."

Kyungsoo kendi elleri buz gibi hissetmeye başlamışken neden dışarıda kalmak istediğini anlamlandıramadı fakat soğuk yüzünden baş ağrısına yakalanmak üzereydi bu yüzden Chanyeol'ü orada bırakıp yurda giden yolun kalanında acele etti.

Yukarıya ulaşıp da odasında buzlarını çözerken Kyungsoo bir kez pencereden dışarıya baktı ve Chanyeol'ün avlunun karşısına doğru geçişini gördü, başı hâlâ aşağıda paltosu ise elindeydi.

**

Ertesi gün Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Jongdae ve Chanyeol'ün sabah birlikte bir dersi vardı fakat Chanyeol ödevi bitirmesine son dakikaları olduğunu iddia etti ve diğerlerinden onsuz gitmelerini istedi. Kyungsoo kaşlarını kaldırdı fakat derse geç kalmak istemiyordu bu sebeple onu sorgulamak için oyalanmadı.

Chanyeol de derse geç kalmadı, Baekhyun'un profesörleri derse başlamadan otuz saniye önce Baekhyun'un kendisine tutmuş olduğu yere geçti. Kyungsoo derste konuşan tiplerden değildi, fakat Chanyeol'ün öyle olduğunu biliyordu ve Baekhyun ile Jongdae'nin kendilerine tahsis edilen kitap hakkındaki fısıltılı tartışma boyunca sessiz kalışını görmek biraz tuhaftı.

Dersten sonra bile, Baekhyun ile yemek öncesi atıştırmalık bir şeyler bulmaya gitmeyi Kyungsoo ve Jongdae ile yurda dönmeye yeğlemişti. Büyük bir mesele değildi sadece...tuhaftı. Kyungsoo ceplerindeki ellerini kıpırdattı ve kaldırıma baktı, Jongdae'nin ateşli matematik profesörü hakkındaki konuşmalarını yarım yamalak dinliyordu.

Yol ayrımında Kyungsoo titredi ve bir anlığına nefesini tuttuktan sonra ona reddedeceği bir teklifte bulunmak için etrafta olmadığının farkına vardı. Bunu o istemişti, biliyordu, fakat düşündüğü gibi özgür hissettirmiyordu. Her şeyden çok üşüyordu.

**

Haftanın geri kalanı için de durum aynıydı, Chanyeol grup planlarının çoğundan çekilmiş ve bir kereliğine olsun Kyungsoo'yu kendi başına bırakmıştı. Hafta sonu geldiğinde ve bir şeyler hâlâ değişmediğinde Kyungsoo Chanyeol'ün kendisinden uzak duruyor olabileceğinden şüphelenmeye başladı.

Ve sadece ondan uzak duruyor olmalıydı, Baekhyun ya da Jongdae'den değil çünkü onlarla hâlâ konuşuyor ve gülüşüyordu. Birkaç kez hepsi birlikte bir yerlere yürüdüğünde Chanyeol normal görünüyordu, ellerini kendisine saklaması ve Kyungsoo titrerken bile ona zar zor bakması dışında.

Kyungsoo burnunu çekti ve battaniyeyi daha da sıkı bir şekilde etrafına sardı. Son zamanlarda soğuk algınlığına yeniden yakalanmış hissediyordu ve omuzları soğukta kendisini titremekten alıkoymak için gerilmişti. Kaç kat giyerse giysin asla yeterince sıcak tutacak şekilde giyinmemiş gibi geliyordu. Bazen Chanyeol'ün etrafında fır dönüp kendisine atkı sunmasını özler gibi oluyordu fakat sonra bunu, yalnız kalmayı kendisinin istediğini hatırlıyordu. Chanyeol'e kendisine bebek muamelesi yapmasına son vermesini söylemişti ve o da yaptı. Fakat zaferiyle övünmek yerine Kyungsoo biraz şey hissediyordu...yalnız. Ve çokça üşümüş...

Yine de, ekstra mont, atkı ya da buna benzer herhangi bir şey isteyecek değildi. O bir yetişkindi ve Chanyeol arkadaşı olsun veya olmasın biraz soğuk havanın üstesinden gelebilirdi.

**

Hafta sonu geceleri istikrarlı bir şekilde daha da soğuyarak geçti ve çok geçmeden tüm kampüse serpilen kar vardı. Güzel görünüyordu ama içeriye girmeyi zorlaştırıyordu ki Kyungsoo bunu zor yoldan keşfetmişti. Sürekli soğuk olması hiç yardımcı olmuyordu ve boğazının arkası yeniden kaşınmaya başlamıştı. Yatağa gitmeden önce soğuk algınlığı ilacı içip Pazartesi sabahına daha iyi hissederek uyanmak için dua etti.

Fakat tabii ki bunun yerine birinin kapısına vurulup durmasıyla uyandı.

"Yo," Baekhyun ahşap kapıdan seslendi, "Uyanık mısın?"

"Şimdi uyanığım," Kyungsoo doğrulurken söylendi. Bir anlığına odasının neden böylesine aydınlık göründüğünü merak etti ve kar yağışını görmek için pencereden dışarıya bakış attı. Gece boyu yoğun bir şekilde yağmış olmalıydı çünkü dışarıdaki her şey kalın beyaz bir örtü ile kaplanmıştı. Henüz doğru düzgün ayak izi bile yoktu.

"Bu önemli," Diye bağırdı Baekhyun. Yeniden kapıyı çalmaya başladı, bu kez daha gür bir şekilde, Kyungsoo kapıyı açmak için yatakta yuvarlandı ve ayakları yere değdiğinde titredi.

Baekhyun Kyungsoo'yu görür görmez sırıtmaya başladı, montu, şapkası ve eldivenleriyle soğuğa meydan okumaya çoktan hazır görünüyordu. Aynı zamanda sabahın bu vaktine göre fazlasıyla heyecanlı duruyordu. Kyungsoo kapıyı suratına kapatmayı düşündü.

"Dersleri iptal etmeye yetecek kadar yağdı." Baekhyun, Kyungsoo bir şey diyemeden aceleyle açıkladı. "Bu kampüs çapında kartopu savaşı anlamına geliyor. Sen iniyor musun?"

Kyungsoo hafifçe öksürdü, "Hayır."

Baekhyun özlem dolu bir biçimde iç çekti, "Öyle olsun, mızıkçı. Sen ve Chanyeol bugün, aiyş."

"Chanyeol kartopu savaşını geri mi çevirdi?" Kyungsoo kaşları inanamaz bir şekilde kalkarken sordu.

"Evet, tuhaf değil mi?" Baekhyun şapkasını daha güvenli duracak biçimde aşağı çekti ve eldivenli parmaklarını esnetti.

"Her neyse. Gelmeye karar verirseniz, bizim takımda olursunuz. Sonra görüşürüz." dedi ve Jongdae'nin kapısını çalmak için koridorda aceleyle yürüdü.

Kyungsoo kapısını kapattı ve bakakaldı. Belki Chanyeol de hastalanmıştı, bu yüzden de karda oynamaya gitmek için isteksizdi. Yine de epey hasta olmalıydı. Bir an Kyungsoo Chanyeol'e hastalık bulaştırdığından endişelendi fakat sonra geçen hafta içinde Chanyeol'e mikrop bulaştıracak kadar birlikte vakit geçirmediklerinin farkına vardı.

Oflayarak yatağa geri tırmandı.

Tüm kat bir anlığına sessizleşmişti ki bu güzeldi. İçeride yalnızca o ve Chanyeol kalmış olabilirdi. Gerçekten çok soğuktu ama Kyungsoo az çok böyle olmasını beklemişti. Isınmak için elinden geleni yapmıştı fakat 4 kat örtünün altında bile hâlâ çok üşüyordu.

Aslında, Chanyeol'ü azarladığı zamandan bu yana sürekli olarak donuyordu.

Biraz zamanını aldı fakat Kyungsoo nihayet bunun ne kadar berbat hissettirdiğini kendisine itiraf etti. Üşüyordu, kötü hissediyordu, Chanyeol koridorun hemen aşağısındaydı ve özür dileyene kadar ısınamayacaksa pekâlâ bunu yapabilirdi.

Bunun yanı sıra Kyungsoo Chanyeol'ün daima aşırı gürültücü oluşunu özlemiş olabileceğini düşündü. Sadece birazcık.

Yataktan kalktı ve ayaklarını sürüyerek Chanyeol'ün koridorun aşağısındaki kapısına kadar gitti, oraya ulaşana kadar bile dişleri birbirine vuruyormuş gibi hissettirmişti. Kapı tıklatışı boş koridorda fazlasıyla yüksek bir ses çıkardı.

Chanyeol yalnızca birkaç saniye sonra cevap verdi fakat yüz ifadesi Kyungsoo'yu gördüğü an düştü ve Kyungsoo anında daha beter hissetti.

"Merhaba." Dedi sessizce.

"Hey." Chanyeol karşılık verdi. Sesi yorgun çıkıyordu. "Bir şeye mi ihtiyacın var?"

"Uh, evet. Benim...Benim odam gerçekten soğuk."

Chanyeol ona gözlerini kırpıştırarak baktı. Kyungsoo gergin bir şekilde yutkundu, sesli bir şekilde söylenmese de Chanyeol'ün anlayabilmesini umut ediyordu.

Üzgünüm, seni özledim, ölümüne donuyorum—

"Ödünç alabileceğim bir battaniyen var mı?"

Bir saniye sürmüştü fakat Chanyeol'ün kafası karışık ifadesi yerini sırıtışa bıraktı. "Evet, var." Dedi ve Kyungsoo'nun içeri girmesine müsaade etmek için geri çekildi.

Chanyeol dolabındaki battaniye zulasını karıştırırken – belli ki battaniyeleri orada tutuyordu- Kyungsoo onun odasına bakınıyordu. Beklediği kadar dağınık değildi fakat ders kitaplarından yapılma kısa bir masa ve köşede de en azından bir pizza kutusu bulunuyordu.

Chanyeol'ün yatağı dağınıktı, üst üste atılmış uyumsuz battaniyelerle kaplıydı. Kyungsoo oraya birkaç saniye baktı, seçeneklerini tartıyordu. Bir yandan, Chanyeol barışmaları için mükemmel bir plan içinde ona bir battaniye arıyordu. Öte yandan Kyungsoo sonuçları umursamayacak kadar üşümüştü ve bu yüzden yatağa tırmanıp örtülerin altına girdi.

Şimdiden sıcacıktı. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo kapısını çalmadan önce yatakta yatıyor olmalıydı çünkü geride sıcaklığını bırakmıştı.

Hafifçe iç geçirdi, sıcaklığa yerleşti. Chanyeol aradığı battaniyeyi bulmak için o anı seçmiş ve arkasına döndüğünde Kyungsoo'yu yatağında bulmuştu. Uzun bir duraksama oldu.

"Sen iyi misin?" Chanyeol kulağa gerçekten endişeli gelen bir sesle sordu.

"Üşüdüğümü söylemiştim." Diye mırıldandı Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol bir an daha tereddüt etti sonra elindeki battaniyeyi Kyungsoo'nun üzerindeki battaniyelerin üzerine ekledi. Kat kat örtülerden zar zor hissetse de düşünceli davranışına minnettar oldu Kyungsoo.

Biraz tuhaf hissettirmeye başlamıştı, Chanyeol'ün yatağında uzanıyordu Chanyeol ise odanın ortasında ayakta dikilmiş ona bakıyordu bu yüzden Kyungsoo nefesini tuttu ve örtülerin bir ucunu kaldırarak davette bulundu.

Chanyeol gülümsemeye başlayıp yatağa tırmandı, hemencecik Kyungsoo'nun yanında battaniyelerin altına kaydı. Fırın gibi hissettiriyordu ve Kyungsoo neredeyse bilinçsizce ona doğru biraz kaydı. Chanyeol bunu fark etmişti ve bir kolunu dikkatle Kyungsoo'nun beline sardı.

Kyungsoo'nun geri çekilmesini bekler gibi görünüyordu fakat o kadar sıcaktı ki Kyungsoo kendisini ona daha çok bastırdı. Biraz kıpırdanma sonrası ikisi de rahat bir şekilde yatağa yerleşmişlerdi ve Kyungsoo Chanyeol'ün kolunun altına sokuldu, sert bir hafta içinde ilk defa buzları çözülüyormuş gibi hissediyordu.

İkisi de bir süre sessiz kaldı fakat Kyungsoo aralarında can sıkıcı bir durumun hâlâ mevcut olduğunu biliyordu.

"Üzgünüm." Yumuşak bir şekilde söyledi. "Seni terslediğim için. Ben...stresliydim ve-"

"Özür dilemene gerek yok." Diye mırıldandı Chanyeol.

"Evet, var." Kyungsoo ısrar etti. "Bunu hak etmedin. Ne kadar rahatsız olursam olayım."

Chanyeol somurtmaya devam etti, Kyungsoo'ya bakmak yerine aralarındaki çarşafa bakıyordu. "Seni rahatsız etmek istememiştim." dedi sessizce, "Ben yalnızca yeniden hastalanmanı istemedim."

"Sanırım çoktan oldum." Kyungsoo burnunu çekerek söyledi.

"Affedersin."

"Özür dileme. Ben senden özür dilemeye çalışıyorum."

"Oh. Affed- Demek istediğim, tamam." Bir duraksama sonrası Chanyeol gözlerini yeniden onunkiyle buluşturdu, sesi yumuşacıktı. "Yine de durabilirim, istediğin buysa."

"Hayır," Kyungsoo biraz fazla çabuk söyledi. "Demek istediğim, bunu yapmana gerek yok. Ben...Bu..." Sözlerini kesip Chanyeol'ün tereddütsüz bakışlarından saklanmak için başını biraz eğdi. "Ben...üşüyordum."

Bir başka sessizlik dalgası oldu ve sonra Chanyeol'ün onun etrafına sardığı kolları sıkılaştı. "Kyungsoo?"

"Efendim?"

"Sana bir şey söylemem gerekiyor." Sesi gergin çıkıyordu fakat Kyungsoo'nun sırtında duran eli sabitti. "Tüm bu süre, ben...Bu yalnızca hasta olmanla ya da benim kibar olmamla alakalı değildi, bunu...İstemiştim."

"Neyi istedin?" Kyungsoo yukarı bakmaya cüret edemeyerek sordu.

"Seninle ilgilenmeyi." Chanyeol aceleyle söyledi. "Sana battaniye, çorba getirmeyi ve giymen için kendi eşyalarımdan vermeyi ve seni sıcak tutmayı ve ve-" Kyungsoo kendisine baktığında sözleri tıkanır gibi bir ses çıkarak bölündü ve bir an öylece birbirlerine baktılar, ikisinin de yüzü kıpkırmızıydı.

Bakışlarını kaçıran ilk Kyungsoo olmuştu, "Um," Dedi akıllıca. "Tamam."

"Senden hoşlanıyorum." Chanyeol dilinin altındaki baklayı çıkardı. "Üzgünüm, sana rahatsız hissettirmek istemiyorum ben sadece yapamıyorum...ihtiyacım var..." Sözlerini kesti, dudaklarını ısırıyor ve korkunç derecede utanmış görünüyordu.

Birkaç saniye Kyungsoo yalnızca gözlerini kırpıştırarak ona bakmakla yetindi. Bu biraz aşırı duygu yüklemesi olmuştu ve o bununla ne yapacağını pek bilemiyordu.

Emin olduğu şuydu ki, şu anda ısınmıştı ve yeniden üşümek istemiyordu. Chanyeol'ün artık ondan kaçmasını istemiyordu. Chanyeol'ün etrafına sardığı kolunu çekmesini istemiyordu fakat o bunu yapmaya başlamıştı ve Kyungsoo o kolunu tümüyle çekemeden yakaladı.

"Gerçekten mi?" Sessizce sordu. Chanyeol'ün bunu kast etmeden söylemediğini ya da hisleri hakkında şaka yapmadığını biliyordu fakat bunun için emin olması gerekiyordu.

"Gerçekten." Chanyeol tereddüt etmeden mırıldandı, "Affedersin bu eğer seni—"

"Hayır." Dedi Kyungsoo ve Chanyeol'ün kolunu az önce olduğu yere, beline çekiştirdi. Bıraktığında Chanyeol kolunu orada tutmaya devam etti ve bir an sonra eli Kyungsoo'nun kalçasına kaydı. Onları saran örtülerin sıcaklığıyla bile Kyungsoo kıyafetlerinin üstünden Chanyeol'ün avucunun sıcaklığını hâlâ seçebiliyordu.

"Senden gerçekten hoşlanıyorum." Dedi Chanyeol, sesi daha da kendinden emin çıkıyordu. "Uzun zaman öncesinden beri."

"Seninle Eylül'de tanıştım," Kyungsoo belirttiğinde Chanyeol yalnızca süklüm püklüm bir şekilde gülümsedi.

"O zaman bile, istemiştim ki...Seni...Çok fazla." Başını iki yana sallayarak hafifçe güldü, "Sana burada, bu şekilde sahip olmayı düşünmüştüm."

Kyungsoo kaşlarını kaldırdı. "Yatağında mı?"

"Ö-öyle değil." Chanyeol kızararak çabucak söyledi. "Yani...dokunmadan, sadece böyle uzanarak ve sana bir kez olsun yakın olacağım şekilde. Bir şansım olacağını hiç düşünmemiştim ama yine de sen beni...beni terslediğinde berbat hissettirdi. Umut etmeye son verdim ama şimdi buradasın, bu gerçek ve ben sadece, gerçekten ama gerçekten—"

Kyungsoo onun sözlerini öpücüğüyle kesti, aralarındaki boşluktan uzanarak dudaklarını Chanyeol'ünkilere bastırdı ve bu onu sersemleterek sessizleştirmeye yeterliydi. Geri çekildiğinde Chanyeol biraz şaşkına dönmüş görünüyordu fakat çok geçmeden yüzünde bir gülümseme tomurcuklandı ve Kyungsoo'nun örneğini takip ederek tatlı bir şekilde öpmek için ona doğru uzandı.

Sabahının ilerleyişi için bu Kyungsoo'nun hesaba kattığı bir seçenek değildi fakat bununla hiçbir sorunu olmadığı sonucuna çabucak ulaştı. Chanyeol'ün dudaklarının üzerindeki dudakları bu kararı vermesinde kesinlikle yardımcı olmuştu.

Penceredeki ani bir pat sesi onları irkilterek ayırdı ve yatakta oturduklarında ikinci bir kar topunun pencereye çarpışını gördüler. Chanyeol pencereyi açmak için örtülerin altından çıktı ve aşağıdaki her kimse pencere aralığından ona baktı.

"Yo," Chanyeol'e seslenirken Jongdae'nin sesi içeri süzüldü. "Kyungsoo seninle mi?"

"Onun penceresini çoktan denedik ama cevap vermedi." Baekhyun da konuşmaya başladı.

"Um," Dedi Chanyeol arkasına, hâlâ yatağında olan Kyungsoo'ya bakarak. Kyungsoo ansızın arkadaşlarının kapıyı çalmak yerine dışarıda olmalarına memnun oldu. "Evet burada."

"İkiniz de dışarı gelin." Diye bağırdı Baekhyun. "Kar topu savaşı bitti, barış zamanı ve biz sıkıldık."

"Bekle biraz," Diye bağırdı Chanyeol ve Kyungsoo'ya döndü sesi fısıltıya dönüştü, "Gitmek ister misin? İstersen burada kalabilirsin."

Kyungsoo bunu dikkate aldı, belini saran sıcak battaniyeler ve dışarıdaki dondurucu soğuk, ikisini de yan yana koyarak hayal etti.

"Hayır, seninle dışarı geleceğim." Kararını verdi ve Chanyeol yatağa sıçrayarak ona uzun mutlu bir öpücük verdi.

Chanyeol'ü planlarını aşağıdaki Baekhyun ve Jongdae'ye bağırmak üzere bırakırken Kyungsoo odasına doğru koridorda sakin bir şekilde yürümek için elinden geleni yaptı. Odaya girer girmez donmayı bekliyordu fakat birdenbire içerisi uyumaya çalıştığı zamanki kadar soğuk gelmemişti. Artık hasta da hissetmiyordu ki bu güzel bir şeydi.

Isınmış olmak, genel olarak güzeldi fakat Kyungsoo Chanyeol kendisini ısıtmak üzere orada olduğu sürece yeniden üşümenin o kadar da kötü olmadığını düşündü. Çok utandırıcı olmadan bu düşüncelere bir son verdi ve dolabından en sıcak tutan montu ile atkısını aldı.

Dışarı çıktığında Chanyeol çoktan koridorda onu bekliyor ve ona aydınlık bir gülümseme sunuyordu fakat Kyungsoo'ya bir şey uzatmadan önce bir anlığına hâlâ tereddütlüydü.

Uzattığı şey günler önce Kyungsoo'ya teklif ettiği tüylü kulak kapatan şapkasıydı. Bu kez Kyungsoo ona gülümsedi ve şapkayı ondan aldı.

Başında biraz gülünç hissettiriyordu fakat Chanyeol'ün ilk kata indikleri yol boyunca yüzünün sevinçle parlamasını görmeye değerdi. Ön kapıyı itmeden önce Chanyeol Kyungsoo'nun elini tuttu. Avuc içi Kyungsoo'nunkinin karşısında sıcacıktı ve karın içine doğru yola koyulurken parmakları birbirine dolandı.


End file.
